mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 337: Seaburglars of the Archipelago
"Seaburglars of the Archipelago" was originally released on January 9, 2017. Description Last week, we kinda threw our hat over the fence vis-a-vis zagging on y’all. This week, we’re trying to adhere to this new philosophy with an episode chock-full of surprises and twists and turns and … uh … shocking … revelations? Suggested Talking Points Zag Update, Fushigi Update, Robe Rules, Gary Spangler, Volvo Comms, Good Mugshots, 50 First Fake Dates Outline 15:14 - I just received a robe as a Christmas gift, and, my god, how have I been living without one? It feels like a blanket is hugging you. Needless to say, I haven't gotten dressed today. However, I have a couple friends coming by to hang out and watch a movie in a short while. My inclination is to put on real clothes, but then I thought, "maybe this is fine?" First, it's my place they're coming to; it's not like I'm walking in someone's house in pajamas. Secondly, this is very much a "let's watch a movie and chill" and not "let's have a serious conversation about life" hangout. Third, maybe I zig when they expect me to zag? Anyhow, I'll definitely have gone for it by the time you see this email, but maybe you'll be able to advise me for future situations like this. -- Pajama Party in Portland 24:54 - Y - Sent in by Jeffrey Corbello, from Yahoo Answers user Wilma, who asks: Need email that I sent to Gary Spangler? 30:57 - I was recently on a long road trip, and about halfway through I passed a driver whose car's fuel door was open. I wanted to figure out some way to let the driver know without freaking them out and making them think there was some worse problem with their car, but I failed to do so before I was out of sight. What's the best way to quickly let a fellow driver know about a small problem with their car without freaking them out? -- Terrible Southern Driver 36:21 - Sponsored by Betterment, Sponsored by Squarespace, Advertisement for Adam Ruins Everything 44:36 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Sting has come to save Y/A, who asks: Is there any way to take a good Mugshot? 49:52 - I work at a craft brewery in Vancouver, because I am a cool boy. We have a regular customer who stops by every few weeks. Each time he visits, he has a new first date. All dates look very similar. He either has a type or is a murderer. They are all brunette and slightly taller than him. Here's the kicker: every time he comes in, he pretends he has never been to the brewery before and says things like "ooh, what's good?" and "what should we get?" I don't know much about this craft beer scene. I see this man more than I see my parents. My question is: do I confront him on his next date? Do I let the illusion continue? Additional info: every time he gets a flight of beer (four five ounce beers) they share it, and he rarely gets another beer, only if the date is going super well. Also, not the best tipper. -- Slinging Beers to "Strangers" in Vancouver, Canada 62:27 - FY - Sent in by Nicolas Potter, from Yahoo Answers user Sharon S, who asks: When is the best time to have a root beer float? Quotes Trivia This episode marks the first time Griffin refers to himself as a 30 Under 30: Media Luminary. Deep Cuts * "Bartlet for America style" was in reference to Season 3, Episode 9 of The West Wing. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Morgan Davy Category:In The Japanese Style